13 Fruit That Summons Death
Fruit That Summons Death is the thirteenth episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki. Summary "You've heard the saying that you shouldn't trust anybody, but does that mean we should even be suspicious of the people we're close to? I can't so that. Even if others do think I'm stupid, you've got to have faith in people. Otherwise how can you have faith in yourself or the future? Trust is put to the test." - Son Goku Lady Gyokumen is flustrated with Kougaiji’s lack of results. Dr. Ni offers her an unusual piece of fruit with a human face on it... The Sanzo Ikkou have been diverted from their path by Goku's nose and incisive hunger. At the base of Mt. Dumpling they meet with Lirin, who was out on a “nature walk” when she smelt the same delicious smell that Goku did. The two squabble and race to the top where they try to pick the fruit. They are unable to and at the bottom of the tree they are beaten by Sanzo. Two young acolytes step out of them temple and offer the Sanzo party (and Lirin) what little food they have. Sanzo and the others sense that something is wrong and stop Goku from eating the offered food. Lirin, not seeing Sanzo as an authoritative figure, eats it anyway. She runs off afterwards. Sanzo says there leaving, but Goku wants to stay. Sanzo says he’s stupid for trusting these kids and there’s something off about them. Goku doesn’t listen and stays just so he can prove the rest of the group wrong. Turns out they were right and the twins are actually clones of the real acolytes working at the temple. They are made from the ‘’ninjinka’’ tree’s fruit. The remaining members of the Sanzo ikkou are waiting for Goku to come to his senses at the bottom of the mountain, they meet Lirin again, but this time she’s acting peculiarly muttering something about “’’I have to go there.’’” They follow her until they find the roots of the Ninjinka and the monks of the temple that have been turned into bulbs. The head monk of the temple tells the Sanzo party what has happened to his temple. Up above, Goku has eaten the seeds and is resisting turning into a bulb. He fights the clones, but can’t keep it up. Then Sanzo and the rest show up and have a good old time killing off the Goku and Lirin clones. Goku’s not too happy about it. Then Goku takes the final blow destroying the tree and freeing all the captives under neither, including Lirin. They head out west again and Goku apologizes for being an idiot and Sanzo tells him he’s in good company. Quotes *''"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was Goku's little sister rather than Kougaiji's." - Cho Hakkai'' about Lirin *''"What the Hell is that little girl on?" - Sha Gojyo'' about Lirin *''"Who do you think we are? Some champions of Justice or somethin'?" - Sha Gojyo'' to Hakkai *''"Hey guy! Those poor kids said they're lonely. Let's stay with them just a little while." - Son Goku'' to Sanzo Ikkou *''"Goku, I don't think it's safe to put that much faith in other people right now." - Cho Hakkai'' to Goku *''"Why should I have to distrust people?" - Son Goku'' *''"No, we should probably just let him go. It will be useless to try and talk to him anyway. I'm afraid some lessons can only be learned by living with your mistakes." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Gojyo and Hakkai *''"So I may be an idiot. But if I call never trust anyone, I'd rather be stupid than go on living like that." - Son Goku'' *''"I supposed that means we have to camp out in this place, huh? I don't mean this as an amage or anything, but I’m hungry.” Sha Gojyo'' *''"Go away! How dare you trick me. I trusted you. I promise you'll pay dearly for this. And I keep my word." - Son Goku'' to Fake Chinpu & Mingetsu *''"You're not nearly as cute as the real one." - Son Goku'' to Lirin clone *''"Besides, illegal copies are an infringement of copy right." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"For some reason, it bothers me they're having this much fun defeating me. Just whose side are they on, anyway?" - Son Goku'' *''"Don't underestimate us. Goku may be nutty, but ain't not fruit. The Goku we know is much more daft." - Genjo sanzo'' *''"Next time you take a DNA sample from Goku, you might want to make sure he's not hungry first." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"They may hang from trees, but they sure make pathetic excuses for monkeys." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"Huh!? Where am I? And why is it snowing all these crystels?" - Lirin'' *''"We wouldn't be going on this journey unless we were all a bunch of idiots." - Cho Hakkai'' Gallery 13-003.png|"Something Smells Delisous!" 13-004.png|"Nature walk sure make me hungry." 13-007.png|Hungry Monkeys 13-008.png|Stretch Lirin, stretch! Show what yo mama gave ya! 13-009.png|Sad Monkey Face 13-011.png|Chinpu & Mingetsu 13-012.png|Creepy Lirin 13-013.png|Dr. Ni 13-016.png|To the rescue... 13-017.png|True form 13-018.png|Seeds take root 13-019.png|Episode with the Best Animation... Category:Gensoumaden Episodes